Back to School Shopping
by Alexa Wessner
Summary: What happends when shirts don't fit Luke and Han while there on a bugget? Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars so please don't sue me! I am not George Lucas bla bla bla!  
  
Back to school Shopping  
  
"Hey Han!" Screamed Luke. "Non of my shirts fit me can I borrow yours."  
  
"Sure Non of mine fit either. Take them all." Han replied.  
  
"Oh, I like this pink one that says foo foo bunny dragon on it! Oh it fits!"  
  
"That's Leia's, really, not mine. But what are we gonna do about school. We have no clothes other than Chewbacca's and a foo foo bunny shirt?" asked Han.  
  
"I know! We can take all our shirts and pants and burn them singing guacamole forever! Then we can go around with no clothes and join a pack of wolves. Then we can grow hair on our feet and hunt for beached seals!" suggested Luke.  
  
"Or we can buy clothes. How much money do you got?"  
  
"$4.50." replied Luke.  
  
"I got $29.78. We have enough for 2 wardrobes at Goodwill."  
  
"Okay, Let's go." Leia Luke and Han are now driving in the car for new clothes. Eww! I don't like this music!" Whined Luke and turned off, Complicated. He then slipped his Mariah Carrie CD in and started singing to Someday. Sadly He could hit all the high parts in the song with his squeaky soprano voice. Han was getting very annoyed so he put in his Eminiem CD and started singing, "There ain't no one who can save me not even Haley! I think my dad's gone crazy!" Then Han started rapping and cursing to the song. Leia sniffed some crack and put in Puff the Magic Dragon. (A/N-If anyone didn't know Carrie Fisher AKA Leia was a druggie)  
  
A little while later they arrived at the parking lot of Goodwill. They parked there beaten up Station wagon and walked inside. "Well kid this is where you can buy vintage clothes. In other words, where Leia shops."  
  
"I do not buy vintage!" Leia snapped.  
  
"Oh yea, than what's this?" Luke said holding up a belt that had a big sticker on the tag that said USED.  
  
"Uh, that's um, well, you see, um, I, a"  
  
"We don't need the details," said Han." We need to start shopping." They all grabbed a cart and spread around the store looking for clothes. Han started looking for a shirt, Leia was looking at hair clips at the cash register, and Luke decided he needed underwear.  
  
Luke was looking, when he found a pink lacey bra. He was about to wrap it up and give it to Leia for Christmas, but he realized that if he gave it to Leia he would actually be giving Han a present if you know what he means. He already gave Han a present, even though it was August. He was a bout to put the bra back, but it was too pretty. He decided if it couldn't be for Leia it would be for him. If Leia wanted it they could always share it. So he tried on the bra. He was wondering why it didn't really fit right. He srugged and put the bra in his cart to buy.  
  
Han wanted to start the new school year off with a totally different look. After seeing Life as a House starring the Luke's dad, he decided to go gothic. (A/N- In the movie Life as a House Hayden Cristenson is Goth, now back to the story) Han bought all Black clothes except for one. He saw a red shirt that said, Go Right, Go Carbonite. He had to buy it. He also bout Goth make-up too.  
  
Leia refused to get anything vintage after the belt incident. So instead she just stood there in the middle of the store like an idiot.  
  
Luke decided not to spend money on a bra so he went to by shirts and pants, or should I say skirts. He bought 5 shirts that say, Princess, Angel, Diva, etc. He also bought a pair of sparkly jeans, a butterfly skirt, and Yoda's favorite leather pants. Luke was thinking he was so cool for buying those pants, when Han complained he wore the most ugly styles and to think back to what happened last year. Luke thought back and people made fun of his unique style. People called him, "Luke make's people puke. He where's shirts that say Princess not Duke. He looks like a fluke." Luke didn't want to think about that so he bought the clothes any way because he liked them.  
  
They left the store but stopped off at payless. With the money they had left, Han bought sneakers with Velcro laces that say Spiderman and the heels light up when you walk. Luke bought high heels strappy sandals to make the 5"'6' little troll look taller. Leia still didn't want to buy anything cheep, but she gave in and bought a bag that said, "Brothers should be dead for there appearance on Earth." She also bought a hat that says, "Coke is for the Devil."  
  
They returned home and went to bed. In the morning they woke up and got dressed. Han wore his read Carbonite shirt and pants with his sneakers. Luke wore his Angel shirt with his butterfly mini skirt over his leather pants. He also wore his new sandals. Leia wore whatever she had in her closet plus her hat and bag.  
  
When they arrived at school everyone was dressed in pink and girly stuff, the same fashion as Luke. Han was now the school loser instead of Luke. They called him "Han the Goth who lives on Hoth." All that for nothing. Turns out Han never wants to go school shopping ever again. 


End file.
